tubevisioncontestfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubevision Contest 20
(TPBS) |venue = , Thailand |winner = "Sunrise" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 26 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 19 |nex = 21 }} Tubevision Contest 20, often referred to as TVC 20, was the twentienth edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Bangkok, Thailand after the victory of the country in the nineteenth edition with the song "Cinderella" by Tata Young. The national selections were introduced in this edition. Malta won the edition with "Sunrise" by Kevin Borg marking the first victory for the country. It was also the first winner of national selection to win the respective edition. Participants The submissions opened right when the nineteenth edition started. Twenty-six countries confirmed participation with Georgia, San Marino, Tuvalu and Uzbekistan making their debut appearances. Location Bangkok is the capital and the most populous city of Thailand. It is known in Thai as Krung Thep Maha Nakhon. The city occupies 1,568.7 square kilometres (605.7 sq mi) in the Chao Phraya River delta in Central Thailand, and has a population of over eight million, or 12.6 percent of the country's population. Over fourteen million people (22.2 percent) live within the surrounding Bangkok Metropolitan Region, making Bangkok an extreme primate city, dwarfing Thailand's other urban centres in terms of importance. The Asian investment boom in the 1980s and 1990s led many multinational corporations to locate their regional headquarters in Bangkok. The city is now a major regional force in finance and business. It is an international hub for transport and health care, and is emerging as a regional centre for the arts, fashion and entertainment. The city's vibrant street life and cultural landmarks, as well as its notorious red-light districts, have given it an exotic appeal. The historic Grand Palace and Buddhist temples including Wat Arun and Wat Pho stand in contrast with other tourist attractions such as the nightlife scenes of Khaosan Road and Patpong. Bangkok is among the world's top tourist destinations. It is named the most visited city in MasterCard's Global Destination Cities Index, and has been named "World's Best City" for four consecutive years by Travel + Leisure magazine. Awards Returning artists * Ailee has previously represented Japan once. * Katy Perry has previously represented Ireland twice. * Ronya has previously represented Finland once. * Eleni Foureira has previously represented Greece twice. * Ivi Adamou has previously represented Cyprus four times. * Nicki Minaj has previously represented Trinidad and Tobago once. National selections Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The first and second semi-finals were published on 31 July and 3 August 2012 respectively with their results being published on 3 and 6 August. The final started the same day and the result was published three days later, on 9 August 2012. Kevin Borg with the song "Sunrise" was the winner marking the first victory for Malta. It was also the first national selection winner to win the respective edition. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions